


101 Kink Challenge

by 221B Bitch (UndeservingHero), Dontacronus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bodyswap, Erotic Branding, Erotic pain, Finger Sucking, Gentle Sex, Lapdance, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/221B%20Bitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>101 Kink Challenge. </p><p>Collection of drabbles/oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 53. Panties/Lingerie - Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter will be a stand alone unless otherwise stated. Each pairing and kink will be posted in the notes at the beginning of each chapter to avoid any problems. 
> 
> Chapter One: Panties/Lingerie - Johnlock
> 
> Requested by nightmare-junkie over on tumblr.

John’s leg bounced as he sat in the cab he had directed toward Baker Street. He was antsy and irritated with usual London traffic, but today, he wanted to take over driving and get home by driving up on the sidewalk.

Finally, the cabbie pulled up and John got out, handing over his quid and thanking him.

He tried to look calm as he walked into the flat. He knew Mrs Hudson was gone for the afternoon, visiting her sister. Sherlock was out with Lestrade so he doubted he would be home in the next week.

For all intents and purposes, John had the flat to himself for a while.

He took his things to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. The bag sat on his knees for a long moment. His neck was burning slightly with his own embarrassment but he had nothing to be ashamed of. No one was in the flat. No one would see him.

Sighing, he reached into the bag and felt a jolt go through him when he touched the soft fabric inside. He had been the one to choose it, but having it to himself in the quiet privacy of his room was reassuring and... exciting.

He pulled it out, finally letting himself having the moment. Soft, red, heathered panties unfolded from his fingers and he dropped the bag to the side.

Standing, he shed his shoes and trousers, boxers following. He bent and slipped them over his ankles before pulling them up in a smooth tug. The soft fabric felt so much different as it hugged his cock and bollocks.

It felt so bloody nice it made his stomach flip.

He shifted himself and groaned when the touch was so warm and he thought of a hundred different things that could happen to make this better.

The absolute last thing he expected was for Sherlock to show up in his doorway, talking, until he got a look at John. He stood, oscillating slightly in the doorway. A flush touched over his high cheekbones as his mouth flapped.

It took a long moment but John went and shoved him out, slamming the door. He slid down the panel and hug his knees in shame. He was breathing hard and terrified of what Sherlock would say.

He heard the creak of the floorboards outside as Sherlock took a few steps and then came back, right up against the door. “John?”

His voice was quiet and concerned. It wasn’t his usual uncomfortable playfulness. He sounded afraid.

“Go away, Sherlock.”

Silence met his sullen order.

Until Sherlock said, “John... They... look nice on you.” He sounded unsure not because of what he said, but because he didn’t know if he should be saying it.

“Sherlock, stop taking the piss.”

John’s heart was hammering hard against his ribs and he could hardly hear anything over the rush in his ears.

“I’m not, John. I mean it. They do look nice.”

He sounded sincere. So much so that John waited a beat before moving away from the door and opened it.

Sherlock’s face was still pink, but he was looking at John’s eyes.

John didn’t know what to do. He was embarrassed and hating getting caught. Especially by Sherlock.

At least Sherlock was taking it well, staring at him like he was. It was startling, really. Sherlock always seemed so alarmed. Now, his eyes were latched on the outline of John’s cock in his panties.

John usually wasn’t honest with himself when it came to Sherlock, but right now, he had to admit that knowing that Sherlock knew was making him harder than he should have been.

The look on Sherlock’s face said he could tell.

“Sherlock...?”

To his surprise, Sherlock rolled his sleeves back. He moved past him and sat on the edge of the bed, motioning for John to come to him. “It seems you can still surprise me, John. Out of all your porn habits and frequent searches, I wouldn’t think underwear fetishism was to your taste.”

Of course the twat would continue talking, still waiting for John to obediently come over to him. John went to him if for no other reason than to be within punching distance.

Sherlock finally met his eyes as he stood between his spread knees. “I approve.” He reached up and settled his hands on John’s hips, thumbs stroking over the soft cotton. “And you do look rather dashing in red.”


	2. 76.1. Rough Sex/Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes a beating for a case and likes it a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each Chapter will be a stand alone unless otherwise stated. Each pairing and kink will be posted in the notes at the beginning of each chapter to avoid any problems.
> 
> Chapter Two: Rough Sex/Pain - Johnlock
> 
> A riding crop and mild BDSM behaviour is involved in this chapter.
> 
> Requested by anonymous over on tumblr.

_ It’s for a case. It’s for a case. _

He breathed deep and gritted his teeth, bracing. 

_ It’s for a-- _

A sharp crack cut through the silence of the room and John stifled a scream as pain seared across his back. 

“That was barely a test strike, John. Do be prepared, I need all the information I can get.” Sherlock gave a twitch of his wrist and struck a spot between his shoulders. “This is an important study.”

John might’ve gotten up to bash Sherlock across the face with that riding crop, but hissed instead. He clasped his fingers behind his neck harder and breathed through it. “I  _ know _ , Sherlock.” 

“Relax John.” The other stated like that was the most obvious thing. Another snap struck his lower back. Then a second a little off to the side.

John tried his best not to flinch, letting the strikes happen. He watched Sherlock in the mirror over the mantle and admired the way his whole body moved right before pain spiked up his spine to rattle around his thalamus and told him to stop Sherlock. He stayed right where he was, floorboards digging into his knees. 

Sherlock changed the angle of the swing and got him on the stomach, a lighter snap but still getting him in the abs.

John curled forward at the sting across his stomach before straightening and looking up at Sherlock. Sweat had broken out over his forehead and pinked lines were already forming over part of his skin. He didn’t want to admit it, but this was starting to get very intimate very quickly because he knew Sherlock wasn’t aiming to actually hurt him. 

“Automatic defense response.” Sherlock mumbled, falling slightly into his brain even though he still kept an eye on John. He snapped him square in the chest, liking the way the red bloomed on his chest.

John gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. That one had stung particularly hard and he needed to breathe. 

“How are you feeling, John?” Sherlock asked. “Are you feeling passive?”

John rolled his eyes. “I feel like you’re hitting me with a riding crop in the middle of our flat on a Tuesday.” 

Sherlock gave a dramatic sigh. “That’s not helping the study. Maybe I need to adjust my swing.”

He tried a couple different angles, slicing and backhanding the crop against the slowly flushing skin.

John let Sherlock keep trying to find the appropriate combination of strikes to turn him into a docile doll. He knew it wouldn’t work, but he was having fun trying. His cock was already severely interested. 

Sherlock landed a particularly rough strike across his side and the crop curved, slapping the leather tip against his pec.

John let out a gasp that maybe definitely wasn’t all pain. He looked up at Sherlock and saw how flushed Sherlock’s face was from his activity. Before Sherlock could pull back for another swing, John sat up on his knees and grabbed Sherlock around the waist, wresting him to the floor. 

“John!? John what are you- Oh.” Sherlock was quieted by the press of a hard cock against his thigh. He grinned, reaching up and grazing nails over some of the more raised welts. “This wasn’t the reaction I was trying to recreate but I have a feeling I’ll like it.”

“Shut up, Sherlock.” Before Sherlock could protest, John claimed his mouth and started popping buttons open on the detective’s shirt. “I love you, but stay quiet.” 

Sherlock made a little humming noise as he reached up, nails pressing a little harder. It took a moment for John to realize  _ Sherlock was still testing him _ .

John shuddered at the different kind of searing pain that followed Sherlock’s fingers as he leaned down to suck a mark right next to the one he had left that morning over Sherlock’s collarbone. “It’s not going to work, but you keep trying.” 

He reached between them and worked their jeans open, pulling both of their cocks out as he propped his arm beside Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“I’m t-trying-” The other gasped as John palmed him. “To s-see what also works for you. You did have a r-reaction to the crop.”

John nipped at the throat Sherlock was so kindly baring. “So did you, Sherlock.” He spread his own precum over them both before he started stroking them together. 

“Y-yes!” Both in answer and feeling. “F-further research is needed I-I think.”

John smiled against Sherlock’s skin and left another mark before picking up his pace. “I agree.” 

Sherlock made soft noises as he gripped the other’s shoulder, rocking into the tight grip. His eyes slid shut and his flush deepened as he followed John into bliss.

John watched Sherlock’s face. This was his favourite part. Watching Sherlock Holmes fall apart under him without the drugs or the high from a case. It was just him that was capable of doing this. “Come on, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock started shaking as his body fell into the wave of his orgasm. The neural stimulations causing all sorts of good things to happen. He let out a long moan as he felt come stripe over his stomach and hit his chin. He finally felt the warm fuzzy post orgasm fog dampen his sharp mind just a little bit.

John watched as Sherlock came and felt himself be dragged over the precipice with him. His come mixed with Sherlock’s on his belly and chest. He leaned down and licked at the bit that had hit his detective’s chin. 

“No more research today.” 

 


	3. 38&47. Gentle Sex in the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Chapter will be a stand alone unless otherwise stated. Each pairing and kink will be posted in the notes at the beginning of each chapter to avoid any problems.
> 
> Chapter Three: Mystrade - Gentle Sex in the Car

Greg blinked at the car that slipped up next to him outside of the Yard. He would have worried a little but he had eyed the plates and seen the royal emblems on them. He tucked his phone into his pocket, text message half finished before leaning down. The heavily tinted window slid down and he grinned at the passenger. 

“I was about to ask you if you wanted to meet up for a pint and dinner.” He grinned, hand going into his pocket. “Were you reading my mind?”

Mycroft let a small smile touch his mouth. “Not today. I try not to abuse the power. Please get in.” 

Greg snorted and pulled open the door to slide in. He looked around the cab. “No assistant today?”

“Not today. She is elsewhere.” Mycroft was relaxed in his seat and looking at Gregory with a soft expression. Had the divider been down between them and the driver, he never would have done so, but he was safe with Gregory in the little space. 

Gregory returned the smile. “Oh really?”

He brought up as hand and trailed it over Myc’s cheek before pulling him forward to kiss him. It was soft and easily broken if Myc decided to not risk it.

Mycroft was surprised by the affection but didn’t pull away. His hand covered Gregory’s on his face and returned the kiss. 

Greg stroked over the others neck and gripped it, deepening the kiss and nipping over the lip.

Mycroft’s hand smoothed down the sleeve of Gregory’s suit to his shoulder and down over his ribs. He shifted and closed the distance between them on the seat, thighs pressing together. 

Any thought of dinner or drinks left Greg’s mind. He pulled back and started down Mycroft’s neck, slow and easy as his hands moved to get the bane of his existence open and out of his way. 

Mycroft let his lashes fall against his cheekbones, helping Gregory to shed his suit jacket and waistcoat. Usually, this level of hedonism in a slightly public setting would make Mycroft uncomfortable, but Gregory had a way of making him forget where he was. 

Greg slid into the floor and worked through the miles of buttons and finally trailed down skin, lining kisses down Myc’s chest, over his stomach and coming to his belt. He flicked it open and pulled out the half hard cock. He licked a long stripe to the head before swallowing it down.

Mycroft was overwhelmed by Gregory’s doggedness and moaned when his mouth wrapped around his cock. His fingers slipped into Gregory’s soft hair, tugging gently. 

Greg gave him attention and worked the pants down. He got the expensive pants down while he licked over his finger. Cars were impossible to go too far in, no matter how posh to car but that didn’t mean he was going to slack off.

Mycroft helped Gregory get his trousers off before parting his thighs. This wasn’t exactly how he had imagined their evening starting, but they had been together long enough that he knew Gregory never backed off from anything. He never did anything halfway. Why would tonight be any different. 

Greg pressed a finger against Myc, pulling the cock into his mouth and giving it a suck while he worked.

Mycroft’s mouth fell slack. His fingers petted through Gregory’s hair and he groaned quietly. 

Greg worked another finger in and started to playing around, looking for the spot that would have Mycroft falling apart.

Mycroft shallowly rocked his hips between Gregory’s mouth and his fingers before he gasped and pushed back onto his fingers. 

Greg swallowed around the cock, humming as Myc started taking his pleasure from the man.

Mycroft guided Gregory with care, not wanting to hurt him despite how lovely it felt. Each time Gregory’s fingers moved in just the right way, his vision went white even behind his eyelids. 

Gregory started moving faster, coming up and sucking over the head. He hummed as he flicked his tongue over the slit.

Mycroft moaned and shuddered. “Gregory... I’m close.” 

Gregory pulled off and stroked the cock. “Then go ahead.” 

He then swallowed the other down and pressed up against the sweet spot.

Mycroft let out a shout and came hard. His hand tightened briefly in Gregory’s hair before he started softly petting him. 

Greg drank him down and pulled off with a pop. He moved up and kissed the other. He grinned at him. “Hello by the way.”

Mycroft panted but kissed Gregory back. He smiled slightly in return. “Hello.” He took Gregory’s hand in his and kissed the ring that decorated his finger. “Happy Anniversary.” 

-End-


	4. 6. Barebacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Chapter will be a stand alone unless otherwise stated. Each pairing and kink will be posted in the notes at the beginning of each chapter to avoid any problems.
> 
> Chapter Four: Mystrade - Barebacking

Greg looked up from his paperwork at the dining room table when he heard the door open and close. He frowned and looked at his phone. It was nine in the night with no missed messages.

He stood, stretching his shoulders as he walked into the foyer. He leaned against the door frame as the figure took off their coat and hung it primly on the coat rack. “Was wondering if you would return any time soon.”

Mycroft looked over to see Greg looking like a cool glass of water on a hot summer day. “Hello, Gregory.” 

Greg raised an eyebrow. “You have a sunburn. Go some place warm?” he asked came up to the other, hand extended to pull Mycroft into a hug.

Mycroft was stiff in his affections from being away so long. “Tahiti,” he said over Greg’s shoulder. 

“I bet it was nice.” Greg chuckled. “Always wanted to take a vacation somewhere bright.” 

He didn’t care about the stiffness, he liked the closeness that he had now. When Mycroft was away, he was lonely. Phone calls only fanned the loneliness higher.

“You would like it, I think,” Mycroft commented. The longer Gregory held him, the more he let go of his usual wariness of other people. His cheek sank to Gregory’s shoulder and he wrapped his arms around him more firmly. 

Greg’s hands wandered up his back, trailing fingernails up the smooth wool of Mycroft’s waistcoat. “Of course, your fool of a brother would be left unattended in all of London. John may not appreciate it.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I don’t think Her Majesty would forgive me.” 

“Hmmm.” Greg pulled back, eyes trailing over Mycroft’s face, down to his lips. He leaned into take a taste, a simple brush of his lips against the other’s.

Mycroft’s lashes fell when Gregory brushed their mouths together and slipped a hand to his companion’s neck. He had missed Gregory dearly and this was top among the things that he had missed the most. 

Greg backed them into a wall without even thinking, deepening the kiss, and grazing his teeth over Mycroft’s lip. His fingers already had the jacket open and down Mycroft’s arms.

Mycroft made a soft noise when his back hit the wall but he let Gregory get him out of his jacket. It seemed he had other plans for the both of them besides crawling into bed and sleeping for three days. 

Sleeping could wait. 

Greg was going for the waistcoat as he felt a need grow in him. He wanted to run his hands over every part of Mycroft’s skin and make sure there were no wounds or scars that hadn’t been there the last time he had seen him. He knew Mycroft most likely hadn’t even seen anything more intimidating than a letter opener, but the need was there. As was the need to get Mycroft very naked. 

He got the waistcoat open, deepening the kiss as he got it off. He started trailing kisses and nips down the man’s neck. He untucked the shirt and rolled his eyes at the feel of all the pearl buttons. Not today, three-piece problem. Not today.

He grabbed the shirt and gave a hard tug. The buttons scattered and the shirt tore open. Unimpeded, he started to kiss and lick down the other’s chest. His hands were trailing towards the belt wrapped around Mycroft’s hips. “Sometimes it’s just a lot of fun to get you out of these.”

Mycroft made a disgruntled noise about his shirt but Gregory’s mouth quickly distracted him from any annoyance. “I am inclined to agree.” 

He pulled the belt open, then the pants. “I do hope you are ready for this. You did leave me for a very long time.”

Mycroft touched Gregory’s face and made him look up. “For which I am eternally sorry.” He leaned in and kissed him, taking the time to drag his teeth gently over Gregory’s lip. “May we travel to our room?” 

“I may bugger you every six steps.” Greg warned. “I want to take you even here.”

Mycroft felt a tightening in his belly. “As appealing as the idea is, I need things that we don’t keep lying around.” 

Greg sighed. “Only because you’re reasonable.” 

He stood up and pulled the other out of the foyer, not wanting to waste any time. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes but followed after with an amused smile. 

“I can feel your eyeroll,” Greg commented and pulled him into the room. With a quick push, Mycroft was on the bed and Greg was stripping him of his clothes in teenager like frenzy.

Mycroft huffed a quiet laugh at Gregory’s hands divesting him with vehemence. If he had thought over his trip that maybe Gregory’s ardor would have faded, he was quickly being proven wrong. 

Greg made sure to rub and feel over every part of Mycroft. He familiarized himself again with all of planes and valleys of his skin, making sure to spark all of his nerves and let him feel wanted. 

Mycroft hooked an ankle around Gregory’s hip and pulled him forward to kiss him. His erection was already lying flat against his stomach from Gregory’s attentions. 

“Love you so much,” Greg purred. He deepened the kiss and nipped over the other’s lip. He reached down and stroked the hard cock. 

Mycroft gasped as Gregory’s hand went around his cock and his hips surged. “I love you, too.” 

“Good.” Gregory grinned and rolled him over, nudging him up on his knees and into the middle of the bed. He fought out of his shirt and reached under pillows for the lube he knew would be there.

Mycroft moved without much prompting, his face flushing red. He was unused to this after so long away, but Gregory showed no signs of slowing down. 

Greg hummed in approval and poured a little on the now exposed hole. He thumbed over it and pressed against the resistance a little. “I missed making you relax.” 

Mycroft looked at him over his shoulder, shuddering at the cold. He knew exactly what Gregory was talking about. If he were being honest, he would have admitted to liking it too. 

The process was slow but he was aching to keep Mycroft riding the edge. He stroked over his cock as he worked him open, gently massaging over Mycroft’s prostate. 

Mycroft held onto the sheets as his thighs shook from what Gregory was doing to him. When Gregory’s fingers were well-seated, he begged. “Please.” 

“Shhh.” He purred, giving the cock in his hand a soft squeeze. “I got you.” 

After a little bit more, he pulled back and unzipped his pants. Stroking his cock and the anticipation of finally being back with Mycroft nearly sent him over. He flipped the other back over, pushed apart his thighs and angled him just right. “Take a deep breath, this isn’t going to be easy.”

Mycroft nodded and held onto the sheets, feeling overheated and very much over waiting for Gregory. 

Gregory groaned as he fully seated into Mycroft and began a quick, hard rhythm. He wasn’t going to last long and he was going to send Mycroft over with him.

Mycroft gave a shout, his hands cramping around the sheets as he held on for dear life. He wasn't about to ask Gregory to slow down though. He had missed this just as much. 

The gray haired man didn’t let up. The brutal pace was tiring but all he could think about was the one thought of finally getting to finally be with Mycroft. He was finally with him again.

He trailed his hands down the other’s thighs to his stomach, up to his chest, and behind Myc’s neck. He brought him close for another searing kiss and made sure to angle just right to have Myc crying out.

Mycroft’s moan was strangled by Gregory’s mouth. It seemed that despite the time apart, Gregory hadn’t forgotten how to take care of him. He wrapped his own hand around his cock and stroked in time with Gregory’s thrusts.

“Feels perfect.” Greg groaned. “Come for me, Myc. Come for me.”

Mycroft moaned and pushed down on Gregory, the hand on his cock slick. He cried out and spilled over his fingers.

“God,” he groaned, slamming deep and coming. God, he had missed this so much.

Mycroft felt Gregory jerk and tried to breathe when Gregory laid his wait on top of him. He shifted and reached the hand not covered in come up to run his fingers through Gregory’s hair. 

Greg purred and nuzzled into the man’s neck. “Missed you.”

Mycroft smiled softly and shifted to lie them beside one another. He felt an odd slide and grimaced when he realized what it was. “Really, Gregory. So impatient.” 

“Two months.” The other pulled a pillow to him and grinned. “Get ready for more later.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes but moved close to Gregory, sharing the pillow. “I missed you too, if it counts for anything.” 

“Good.” Gregory kissed him. “You can forgive me for what’s coming later.”

Mycroft shook his head. “Fine, but I expect a thorough apology.” 

-End-

 


End file.
